leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Triple Kick (move)
Triple Kick (Japanese: トリプルキック Triple Kick) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation VII, it was the signature move of . Effect Generation II Triple Kick inflicts damage, hitting the target up to three times per use. Its base power will increase by 10 with each successive strike, so the first, second, and third strikes have powers of 10, 20, and 30, respectively. Triple Kick will end immediately if it breaks a . and will only acknowledge the last strike of this move. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the final successful strike has a chance to cause the opponent to . Generations III and IV Each of Triple Kick's strikes now has a separate accuracy check. If any strike fails, the move ends. Since each strike has 90% base accuracy, there is a 72.9% chance that it will hit 3 times (for cumulative 60 base power), an 8.1% chance that it will hit twice (for cumulative 30 base power), a 9% chance that it will hit once (for 10 base power), and a 10% chance that it will miss outright. With all three accuracy checks and base powers taken into account, the move's effective power is 47.07. If the target has an Ability that activates upon contact, each strike counts individually, enabling the Ability to activate multiple times. Triple Kick may now continue attacking after breaking a substitute. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. If the target is holding a Rocky Helmet, the user is damaged for each strike. If the user has , the move will have only one accuracy check. Description |A three-kick attack that inflicts increasing damage. When one kick misses, the move ends.}} |Hits three times with rising power.}} |Kicks the foe 3 times in a row with rising intensity.}} |A 3-kick attack that becomes more powerful with each successive hit.}} |Kicks 1 to 3 times in a row with rising intensity.}} |A consecutive three-kick attack that becomes more powerful with each successive hit.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up In other games Description |Kicks the target three times. Its power rises with every kick.}} |Inflicts damage on the target using 3 kicks in a single turn. The attack's power rises with every kick.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy 3 times in a row.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * This is the only multi-strike move whose chance to miss for successive hits are independent of the first hit. * Triple Kick is tied with for the move with the lowest base power (10) out of all damage-dealing moves, although this only applies to the first hit. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=三連踢 三重踢技 三倍足攻 |zh_cmn=三連踢 / 三连踢 三重踢技 三倍足 三倍足攻 连续踢打 |cs=Kolotoč |fi=Kolmoispotku |fr=Triple-Pied |de=Dreifachkick |el=Τριπλό Λάκτισμα |id=Triple Kick |it=Triplocalcio |nl=Driedubbele Schop |pt_br=Chute Triplo |pt_eu=Pontapé Triplo |ko=트리플킥 Triple Kick |pl=Potrójny Kop Potrójne Kopnięcie |sr=Trostruki Šut |es_eu=Triple Patada Triplepatada |vi=Triple Kick }} Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that power up de:Dreifachkick es:Triple patada fr:Triple Pied it:Triplocalcio ja:トリプルキック zh:三连踢（招式）